


It'll Be Our Dirty Little Secret

by charlottefrey



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 - Star Wars Edition [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 'bad' santa, Implied sexy times, M/M, Police Officer AU, comment and tell me if you want it to get explicit, inspired by that story of a guy and his selfs beating up a child molester, written with the sw soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Working on Christmas Even turns out to be better than what Luke expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit unpolished, but i am stressing, so hella fuck it.   
> i'll come back and polish it later  
> Have fun!

Sometimes Luke was actually asking himself when he would get a day off. Yet again he sat in the small Police Station on Hutt Square and waited for his colleague Greedo to bring in two men who beat up someone's stepdad.

He was most certainly surprised when it turned out to be Santa immitator and an Elf. Greedo looked exhausted, the man's face slack and tired. But both the Santa and the Elf were looking angry and somewhat proud.

   "What the everloving hell has happened?" Luke asked when Greedo had brought the two men to their cells.

   "Ask them. They beat up a girls stepdad, why I have no idea." Picking up his bag, Greedo looked at Luke. "You can handle this on your own? I want to go home to my kids."

   "Go, it's not like Tattoine will boil up much tonight. I can handle them." Luke patted his old friend on the back. "It's going to be fine."

   "Thanks, I'll pay you back!" Greedo called and hurried off to change into his civillian clothes.

´Luke prepared the papers and forms for the interrogation slowly, without hurry. There was nothing he had that was pressing him to finish up quickly tonight and as it seemed there wouldn’t be a chance to go home until four this morning when the other shift arrived.

All the while he listened to the music playing in the background. As a fierce hater of Christmas song, be they pop, rock or indie, Luke had his own music playing over the speakers in the shared office. He was humming to the melodies while he sorted his folder and then stood up with a sigh. This would be a long night.

After a quick call to the hospital, Luke went on his way. The quiet police station was haunting to say the least. He was tired, exhausted and had the fierce urge to watch a crap movie. But he had to go through with this, afterall he volunteered to do the Christmas night shift.

   "Hello there." Luke said when he opened the cell door. "If you'd follow me please."

The two men rose from their beds and followed Luke. One was seriously tall and buff, the other was more of normal built. Both had taken off their costumes and were wearing jeans and pullovers. When Luke led them into the interrogation room, the buff guy even closed the door behind them.

   "Thank you." Luke said quietly. "Have a seat." He turned on the audio recorder.

   "No problem." The buff guy said in a heavy Scottish accent.

   "My name is PD Luke Skywalker." While Luke said all the important data for the audio recording, he watched the two men. The smaller, brown haired man was relaxed, his bald companion sat stiffly in the small chair.

   "Please sate your name and place of residence for the record."

   "Chewbacca Wookie. Tattoine, Millienium Avenue 32." The bald man said slowly.

   "Han Solo. Tattoine, Millenium Avenue 32."

   "You are here because you have beaten up a man named Antonio Motti. He's currently in hospital and suffers from a head trauma and a broken nose."

   "Serves him right." Han hissed. Chewbacca reached over and rested a hand on his friends arm.

   "Why does that serve him right?" Luke asked, voice getting a sharp edge.

   "The girl, Rey was her name I think, told me her Christmas wish." Han leaned forward, not bothered in the slightest about his friends hand on his arm. "Her wish was for her stepdad to stop touching her. To stop hurting her."

   "You are implying the man is a child molester." Luke said.

   "Yes, maybe not a molester, but...at least someone who shouldn't be the guardian of a small girl."

   "As noble as this is, it is illegal to carry out justice on your own." Luke leafed through the papers. "Mr Motti will be called in for question as soon as his medical condition allows."

   "You are letting him go?" Han hissed.

   "I have never said that." Luke replied. "I am merely saying that we'd have to wait until he is able to come in. Questioning over." He turned off the recorder.

   "Damn kid!"

   "Don’t call me kid. I appreciate that you have brought us a child molester, but they way you went about it was...unorthodox to say the least. I can't help you with the offence placed against you. But I can help you with getting Motti in prison if you let me. You have to play along."

   "Is that why you turned the recorder off?" Chewbacca asked.

   "Yes. To be honest, I understand why you did that. But the law is clear on such a thing. We will investigate this and we will get to the bottom of it. But you'd have to trust me."

Han and Chewbacca shared a look. Both were clearly confused by all this. But eventually Han turned his head back to Luke and gave him a small smile.

   "Thank you."

   "No biggie. But now you two have to go back to you cell. If you need something, call, I'm close by."

 

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

Han actually called. It was one in the morning and Luke had just gotten exeptionally bored at playing online poker with his friends on Hawaii, so the distraction was just fine.

   "Why are you here on Christmas?" Han asked. Luke had let the man sit in the office, for there was no one who coul complain and to be honest, what could the man do? Tackle Luke? Hurt him?

   "I am Jewish." Luke said. "I don’t really care about Christmas. Also I am seeing my family for New Years Eve and that's enough for me."

   "Jewish eh? So you celebrate Chanukka?"

   "Not really. We give each other the presents at New Years." Luke watched Han spin in his chair. "Watch it or you'll get sick."

   "I'm a grown ass man, I can do whatever I'll please." Han said and laughed.

   "I'm just so used telling my nephew Ben that the whole time, I'm sorry."

   "How old?"

   "He's ten? Eleven? I don’t know. He's adopted. My sister met him through her studies, she's a teacher at a private school and just adopted him." Luke shrugged. "He's a pretty quiet kid."

Silence followed. Han was still twirling in his chair and Luke found the company the other provided oddly relaxing. He sighed and went to turn his computer off for the night. It was no point of trying to do something now anyway. His mind was pretty empty.

   "What do you have in mind we could do?" Han asked, standing directly behind Luke, hands resting on either side of his on the table.

   "I don’t know. Luke turned in his chair and suddenly had Han's face right in front of his.

   "I have several ideas...officer." Han licked his lips and his eyes wandered over Luke's body.

   "Wait...I am a Police Detective...you little shithead." Luke hissed and suddenly Han's lips were on his.

The other's hands ran searing hot all over his body, making his head spin out of control. Han pulled him up and turned them, so he could sit down, Luke in his lap.

   "Happy Chanukka to me and to you." Han murmured.

Working Christmas was nice sometimes, Luke admitted to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting.  
> If you want to have some more sexy times, tell me!  
> Have a great 17th of Christmas!


End file.
